Ken Smith
Ken Smith(1998-2014) is a high school student and a protagonist of Unfriended. He was one of the invites of the Skype chat that Laura Barns entered to get revenge. He is portrayed by Jacob Wysocki. Personality Ken was one of the more relaxed and laid back characters, often making jokes when the situation was tense. He is also very proud of his blender, frequently bragging about it to others. Ken was not afraid to tell others how he feels about other people, as he told them how he felt about both Val and Laura no matter how mean it was and even laughed about it later. Ken was also the most knowledgeable of technology the six friends, as he had great skills in computer work and was able to get rid of Laura for a brief time. It's possible that he was killed by Laura quickly due to his skills in computer work as he could have potentially gotten rid of her compared to others. Biography Ken Smith was born in an unknown year, but was most likely between the ages of 15 or 16, putting his birthdate at 1997 or 1998. He was born in Fresno, California. Not much is known about Ken. It is known he is a fan of the Call of Duty and Grand Theft Auto series of video games. He also knows his ways around computers. Unlike most of his friends he seems very laid back, cracking jokes frequently, even when things are tense. He is also very proud of his blender. In the film, Ken is one of the participants in an online Skype call along with Blaire, Mitch, Adam, Jess, Val and an unknown Skype user named billie227. After Val dies, Ken uses an anti virus software to rid the call of billie227. When Adam calls the police, the person on the other end asks if he and the others are safe, as to which he confirms, then it asks about Ken in general before warning them not to hang up. Billie227 then returns to the chat as a camera view inside what seems to be a crate, and when Ken stands up, he is seen on Billie's camera. When Ken finds the source of the camera, he looks at it in absolute horror, and his feed shuts off. When it comes back on, it shows him in a fit of rage banging himself on the table as the others watch in horror as he sticks his arm inside a blender. He then shattered the entire glass surface of the blender and deeply embedded glass into his arm. He then proceeded to slit his own throat with the blender, killing him. Trivia *Ken's death was shortened before the film was released. Originally, Ken's Facebook account was apparently hacked, posting repeats of "I GOT HIM". Blaire eventually tries to get the hacker to knock it off, but the hacker proceeds to spam said line with more copies of itself after the second Facebook reply. The hacker eventually messages Blaire on Skype saying the same thing, which Blaire tries to reply with "ken... answer me" before being changed to "What's fat and white and red all over?", resulting on her again trying to reply "I didn't write that" before changing to "Ken in a blender", so she video calls Ken and briefly sees Ken putting his hand on a blender. *It is unknown why Ken killed himself, as Ken had little to nothing to do with the events that happened, other than being friends with the perpetrators, the only thing he did was state that he believed Laura had deserved everything that happened to her for her also being a bully. However, it's possible Laura put the camera in Ken's crate as Ken was the only one capable of removing her permanently. *His death is the golden chainsaw in Dead Meat's kill count. Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Unfriended